Advanced wafer lithography and surface-mount packaging technology are integrating increasingly complex functions at both the silicon and printed circuit board level of electronic design. Diminished physical access is an unfortunate consequence of denser designs and shrinking interconnect pitch. Designed-in testability is needed, so that the finished product is still both controllable and observable during test and debug. Any manufacturing defect is preferably detectable during final test before a product is shipped. This basic necessity is difficult to achieve for complex designs without taking testability into account in the logic design phase, so that automatic test equipment can test the product.
In addition to testing for functionality and for manufacturing defects, application software development requires a similar level of simulation, observability and controllability in the system or sub-system design phase. The emulation phase of design should ensure that an IC (integrated circuit), or set of ICs, functions correctly in the end equipment or application when linked with the software programs.
With the increasing use of ICs in the automotive industry, telecommunications, defense systems, and life support systems, thorough testing and extensive realtime debug becomes a critical need.
Functional testing, wherein a designer is responsible for generating test vectors that are intended to ensure conformance to specification, still remains a widely used test methodology. For very large systems this method proves inadequate in providing a high level of detectable fault coverage. Automatically generated test patterns would be desirable for full testability, and controllability and observability are key goals that span the full hierarchy of test (from the system level to the transistor level).
Another problem in large designs is the long time and substantial expense involved. It would be desirable to have testability circuitry, system and methods that are consistent with a concept of design-for-reusability. In this way, subsequent devices and systems can have a low marginal design cost for testability, simulation and emulation by reusing the testability, simulation and emulation circuitry, systems and methods that are implemented in an initial device. Without a proactive testability, simulation and emulation approach, a large of subsequent design time is expended on test pattern creation and upgrading.
Even if a significant investment were made to design a module to be reusable and to fully create and grade its test patterns, subsequent use of the module may bury it in application specific logic, and make its access difficult or impossible. Consequently, it is desirable to avoid this pitfall.
The advances of IC design, for example, are accompanied by decreased internal visibility and control, reduced fault coverage and reduced ability to toggle states, more test development and verification problems, increased complexity of design simulation and continually increasing cost of CAD (computer aided design) tools. In board design the side effects include decreased register visibility and control, complicated debug and simulation in design verification, loss of conventional emulation due to loss of physical access by packaging many circuits in one package, increased routing complexity on the board, increased costs of design tools, mixed-mode packaging, and design for produceability. In application development, some side effects are decreased visibility of states, high speed emulation difficulties, scaled time simulation, increased debugging complexity, and increased costs of emulators. Production side effects involve decreased visibility and control, complications in test vectors and models, increased test complexity, mixed-mode packaging, continually increasing costs of automatic test equipment even into the 7-figure range, and tighter tolerances.
Emulation technology utilizing scan based emulation and multiprocessing debug was introduced over 10 years ago. In 1988, the change from conventional in circuit emulation to scan based emulation was motivated by design cycle time pressures and newly available space for on-chip emulation. Design cycle time pressure was created by three factors: higher integration levels—such as on-chip memory; increasing clock rates—caused electrical intrusiveness by emulation support logic; and more sophisticated packaging—created emulator connectivity issues.
Today these same factors, with new twists, are challenging a scan based emulator's ability to deliver the system debug facilities needed by today's complex, higher clock rate, highly integrated designs. The resulting systems are smaller, faster, and cheaper. They are higher performance with footprints that are increasingly dense. Each of these positive system trends adversely affects the observation of system activity, the key enabler for rapid system development. The effect is called “vanishing visibility”.
Application developers prefer visibility and control of all relevant system activity. The steady progression of integration levels and increases in clock rates steadily decrease the visibility and control available over time. These forces create a visibility and control gap, the difference between the desired visibility and control level and the actual level available. Over time, this gap is sure to widen. Application development tool vendors are striving to minimize the gap growth rate. Development tools software and associated hardware components must do more with less and in different ways; tackling the ease of use challenge is amplified by these forces.
With today's highly integrated System-On-a-Chip (SOC) technology, the visibility and control gap has widened dramatically. Traditional debug options such as logic analyzers and partitioned prototype systems are unable to keep pace with the integration levels and ever increasing clock rates of today's systems.
As integration levels increase, system buses connecting numerous subsystem components move on chip, denying traditional logic analyzers access to these buses. With limited or no significant bus visibility, tools like logic analyzers cannot be used to view system activity or provide the trigger mechanisms needed to control the system under development. A loss of control accompanies this loss in visibility, as it is difficult to control things that are not accessible.
To combat this trend, system designers have worked to keep these buses exposed, building system components in way that enabled the construction of prototyping systems with exposed buses. This approach is also under siege from the ever-increasing march of system clock rates. As CPU clock rates increase, chip to chip interface speeds are not keeping pace. Developers find that a partitioned system's performance does not keep pace with its integrated counterpart, due to interface wait states added to compensate for lagging chip to chip communication rates. At some point, this performance degradation reaches intolerable levels and the partitioned prototype system is no longer a viable debug option. We have entered an era where production devices must serve as the platform for application development.
Increasing CPU clock rates are also accelerating the demise of other simple visibility mechanisms. Since the CPU clock rates can exceed maximum I/O state rates, visibility ports exporting information in native form can no longer keep up with the CPU. On-chip subsystems are also operated at clock rates that are slower than the CPU clock rate. This approach may be used to simplify system design and reduce power consumption. These developments mean simple visibility ports can no longer be counted on to deliver a clear view of CPU activity.
As visibility and control diminish, the development tools used to develop the application become less productive. The tools also appear harder to use due to the increasing tool complexity required to maintain visibility and control. The visibility, control, and ease of use issues created by systems-on-a-chip are poised to lengthen product development cycles.
Even as the integration trends present developers with a difficult debug environment, they also present hope that new approaches to debug problems will emerge. The increased densities and clock rates that create development cycle time pressures also create opportunities to solve them.
On-chip, debug facilities are more affordable than ever before. As high speed, high performance chips are increasingly dominated by very large memory structures, the system cost associated with the random logic accompanying the CPU and memory subsystems is dropping as a percentage of total system cost. The cost of a several thousand gates is at an all time low, and can in some cases be tucked into a corner of today's chip designs. Cost per pin in today's high density packages has also dropped, making it easier to allocate more pins for debug. The combination of affordable gates and pins enables the deployment of new, on-chip emulation facilities needed to address the challenges created by systems-on-a-chip.
When production devices also serve as the application debug platform, they must provide sufficient debug capabilities to support time to market objectives. Since the debugging requirements vary with different applications, it is highly desirable to be able to adjust the on-chip debug facilities to balance time to market and cost needs.
Since these on-chip capabilities affect the chip's recurring cost, the scalability of any solution is of primary importance. “Pay only for what you need” should be the guiding principle for on-chip tools deployment. In this new paradigm, the system architect may also specify the on-chip debug facilities along with the remainder of functionality, balancing chip cost constraints and the debug needs of the product development team.
The emulation technology of the present invention uses the debug upside opportunities noted above to provide developers with an arsenal of debug capability aimed at narrowing the control and visibility gap.
This emulation technology delivers solutions to the complex debug problems of today's highly integrated embedded real-time systems. This technology attacks the loss of visibility, control, and ease of use issues described in the preceding section while expanding the feature set of current emulators.
The on-chip debug component of the present invention provides a means for optimizing the cost and debug capabilities. The architecture allows for flexible combinations of emulation components or peripherals tailored to meet system cost and time to market constraints. The scalability aspect makes it feasible to include them in production devices with manageable cost and limited performance overhead.